


Festivitas

by kibume



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, M/M, NeroFes 2019, dos fornidos hombres de la antigüedad que se gustan y no saben cómo expresarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: Arash invita a Ozymandias a participar en el torneo de lucha de Nerón. ¿Qué podría salir mal?





	Festivitas

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a la carga con otro fanfic de F/GO, esta vez con otra de mis ships favoritas que es considerablemente más popular en el fandom japonés, aunque nada conocida en el fandom occidental. Esto se debe probablemente a la poca información traducida que hay sobre Fate/Prototype, donde estos dos se conocieron. De lo poco que sé yo al respecto es gracias a foros donde han traducido algunas de las novelas y a la propia Wiki de Fate. No obstante, no saber nada de F/Prototype no supone un problema para entender este fanfic, ya que apenas se hace alusión a dicha historia.
> 
> La trama esta vez tiene lugar en el evento que estaba hasta hace poco activo en la versión americana de F/GO, el _ Nero Festival 2019_. Para los que no jueguen a F/GO, dicho evento se basa en resumidas cuentas en un torneo de lucha ambientado en un Coliseo donde el jugador se enfrenta a grupos de Servants distintos para conseguir premios y objetos canjeables. El evento en sí no tiene más historia que la carta de presentación donde los personajes dicen que van a participar. Para dicha mía, en esta ocasión me pusieron una mini escena de estos dos que he traducido de manera más o menos libre e incluido en el fanfic. 
> 
> Por otro lado, he tenido alguna que otra dificultad a la hora de realizar algunas traducciones. En inglés han solucionado el ファラオ兄さん _(farao nii-san)_ con el que Arash tiende a dirigirse de forma cariñosa y cómica a Ozymandias con un _big bro pharaoh_ que me parece de lo más acertado, aunque traducirlo por "hermano mayor faraón" me parecía demasiado redundante y engorroso, por lo que he decidido usar "faraón" en la mayoría de las ocasiones y "hermano" creo que tan solo una vez, ya que me sigue pareciendo un término bastante desfasado e inadecuado en español para referirse al vínculo de confianza entre dos hombres que, naturalmente, no son hermanos (Me viene a la cabeza siempre un rapero de los 90 llamando a sus colegas con un "Qué pasa hermano" y no puede evitar entrarme la risa floja).
> 
> También poseía ciertas dudas con respecto al lugar concreto donde habita Ramsés dentro de Chaldea, pero por lo que puedo juzgar a partir de los fondos del juego, intuyo que este se construyó su propio palacio (utilizando su Noble Phantasm) en los alrededores. En cambio, el resto de héroes, como Arash, viven discretamente en las diversas habitaciones dentro de la organización.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo comentar al respecto, así que, ¡solo me queda esperar que lo disfrutéis!

A Ozymandias le encantaba hablar.

Esta no era una declaración subjetiva, enunciada en tono de reproche, sarcasmo o comicidad, bañada en prejuicio. No, era una verdad objetiva, tan objetiva como la inmensidad del cielo, la profundidad del mar y el ardor de la arena. Cualquiera que se pasase más de dos minutos cerca del faraón podía entender que esta afirmación no era en absoluto casual, sino cierta al ciento por ciento.

No era de extrañar: a todos los grandes personajes históricos les gustaba hablar de sus hazañas, y Ozymandias había protagonizado muchas, dada su larga vida. Las grandes construcciones faraónicas, las fastuosas celebraciones religiosas, la paz con antiguos pueblos enemigos… Nitocris había escuchado ya muchas de las anécdotas, y sabía, no obstante, que el Rey Sol aún tenía muchos más recuerdos guardados bajo la manga.

Resultaba fácil asumir, por tanto, que Ozymandias hablaba mucho de las cosas que le gustaban. Por eso hablaba tanto de sí mismo. Y de Egipto. Y de sus ambiciones, de sus voluntades, de sus deseos. Pero no solamente.

En las batallas, era del gusto de dar conversación, aunque más que conversación lo que arengaba eran largos discursos sobre la majestuosidad de su persona antes de realizar un ataque. Si bien estos sermones solían intimidar al enemigo (siempre que este entendiese el habla humana), también había ocasiones en las que se producía el efecto contrario, como en aquella ocasión en la que un cansado Héctor se quedó dormido en medio del campo de batalla tras escuchar la perorata de aquel Rider egocéntrico.

Incluso en la más íntima de las reuniones, Ozymandias también charlaba animosamente, aunque sus temas de conversación no fueran para nada animados. Cuando el vino aflojaba la lengua más de lo habitual, Nitocris podía leer nostalgia en la mirada de su superior, quien en ocasiones añoraba la sonrisa de su hermanastro Moisés o lamentaba aún la muerte de su queridísima Nefertari. Cuando dibujaba esas expresiones, a la egipcia se le antojaba irreconocible. No obstante, al día siguiente, una vez superada la resaca, Ramsés volvía a ser el mismo monarca orgulloso de siempre, y la joven faraona no podía sino preguntarse si aquel triste gesto no había sido más que una visión.

Ozymandias también solía opinar sobre los diferentes habitantes de Chaldea. Naturalmente, hacía numerosos comentarios acerca de los pocos faraones que allí moraban, fueran la propia Nitocris o la distante Cleopatra, que aún tenía dificultades para entablar conversación con ellos dos dada la vergüenza que seguía sintiendo por haber perdido Egipto.

A su vez, el Rey de Reyes mencionaba con frecuencia a las diversas deidades solares, como Quetzalcóatl, Karna o Tamamo, a las que trataba con tremendo respeto, o en el caso de la diosa japonesa, como si fuera una hermana pequeña. Decía que era su deber, como Sol encarnado, el conocer los puntos de vista de aquellos "_faraones de otras épocas"_ y guiar a dichas criaturas por el camino correcto. Lo que opinaran dichos dioses sobre autoproclamarse un guía divino, no obstante, no podía importarle menos.

Ramsés también sentía gran afinidad hacia aquellos Servants procedentes de la Antigüedad —pese a la moderna denominación histórica—, ya que según su criterio, eran los más cercanos a su época, aunque existiesen numerosos siglos de distancia entre él y los demás. Así, organizaba extensas tertulias que se alargaban hasta la madrugada con héroes griegos, guerreros persas y diversas personalidades babilónicas.

En cambio, no solía hablar con romanos. A nadie en la Antigüedad le gustaban los romanos. Salvo a los propios romanos, claro. Nerón era la única excepción, porque la soberbia de la que se vanagloriaba aquella muchacha diminuta que hacía eco con su propia arrogancia no podía sino caerle en gracia.

De vez en cuando, saludaba a personajes de otros períodos históricos que había conocido en conflictos pasados. Por ello, siempre hacía un gesto con la cabeza cuando veía a Jekyll en el invernadero, inquiría banalmente a Paracelso sobre sus investigaciones o en ocasiones, cuando se aburría, se acercaba a alguno de los tejados de Chaldea —pese al frío polar— a visitar a la solitaria Brynhildr. Muchas veces, se quedaba observando con sospecha y confusión el rostro de Arturia, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. La reina de Camelot siempre le observaba de vuelta con la misma confusión y recelo, sin saber muy bien lo que este se traía entre manos.

De entre todos los héroes que formaban parte de su extenso monólogo, aquel arquero persa, Arash, parecía tener la mayor cabida. Nitocris sabía que ambos se habían conocido en una de las más longevas Guerras del Santo Grial, y aunque no podía ni imaginarse qué había transcurrido entonces, sí sabía que fuera lo que fuese, dichos acontecimientos habían dejado un gran impacto en la memoria del faraón, quien admiraba al héroe de ojos negros con una devoción que no iba nada acorde con su altiva personalidad.

Nitocris había observado al tal Arash al principio, cuando todos habían sido invocados. En contra de lo que se esperaba, resultó ser uno de los arqueros de menor nivel, si bien había oído que su Noble Phantasm era de los más temibles. Su carácter afable y bonachón, con un rostro atractivo y siempre sonriente, se antojaba simpático a los Servants más modestos, y soportable a los más presuntuosos.

Ozymandias llamaba al guerrero persa con muchos apelativos (_“Aquel héroe digno de renombre” _ , “ _ Aquel intrépido arquero carmesí” _ , “ _ Un hombre lleno de audacia” )_, pero rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, salvo si era por su epíteto completo, como aquella vez que se lo encontró en el pasillo por primera vez tras ser invocado y fruto de la sorpresa, enunció varios de sus títulos al mismo tiempo, entre ellos: _ “¡Pero si es el valeroso Arash Kamangir en persona!” ._

Arash, en cambio, tenía la osadía, a ojos de Nitocris, de tutear al gran Ozymandias. ¡Tutearle! ¡Y encima a este último parecía agradarle! Pero la ofensa no quedaba solo ahí. Al igual que el faraón, Arash tampoco solía llamarlo por su nombre, sino que utilizaba apodos con un cierto grado de cariño y también de (excesiva) familiaridad, como _ “Faraón” _que era el que a Nitocris más le agradaba o _“Rey Sol”,_ que no usaba con frecuencia y que siempre lo hacía en un tono de informalidad que a cualquier otro le hubiera costado caro. Incluso alguna que otra vez, imbuido siempre en un tono cómico que no buscaba una burla real (pues ello sí conllevaría una afrenta), lo llamaba “ _ hermano” _, como si ambos poseyesen un vínculo de camaradería y afecto que resultaba inconcebible, dada la gran diferencia de poder entre ambos.

Pese a la (en su opinión) insolencia de aquel Archer, Nitocris tampoco podía echarle nada en cara. Arash era un hombre bueno, sencillo y cariñoso con todos, y, a pesar de que rara vez se encontraba con Ozymandias —ya que no solían coincidir en las misiones y el egipcio había creado un santuario para sí mismo a las afueras de Chaldea, lo que convertía su compañía en una rareza—, siempre que lo veía en la cantina o en los pasillos lo trataba con respeto, lo que contentaba poderosamente al faraón, que siempre lo seguía con la mirada hasta que este desaparecía entre los muchos rincones de la sede. Incluso a ella, que siempre lo había observado con cierta suspicacia por las confianzas que se tomaba con quien tanto admiraba, la trataba siempre con la más sincera de las sonrisas.

Del tal manera que aunque cada uno hacía su vida en Chaldea por separado y de manera aparentemente independiente, Nitocris siempre lo sentía cerca, a través de las palabras de su compatriota. Por ello, no pudo sino sorprenderle que durante uno de los muchos eventos que tenían lugar dentro de aquella organización, el propio Arash se personase en el templo faraónico de las afueras para proponerle al monarca una oferta de lo más llamativa.

A pesar de que ella no estuvo presente entonces (pues fue el propio Ozymandias el que le narró lo acontecido posteriormente), le resultó todavía más sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tenía Ramsés en estima al persa, que rechazase dicha oferta no sin cierto disgusto en sus palabras.

* * *

-...¿Cómo? No quiero oír nada al respecto, ni siquiera viniendo de ti.

Sentado en su trono, situado en el centro circular de aquel extraordinario palacio, Ozymandias observaba aburrido desde arriba a quien siempre había venerado. Arash, con el pie puesto sobre el inicio de aquellas empinadas escaleras que conducían al trono, yacía tranquilo, mirándole, sin intención alguna de subir.

Con una expresión de hastío, el egipcio no le devolvió la mirada, sino que se colocaba los dedos en la frente con una expresión de absoluto desagrado:

-No profeso deseo alguno de involucrarme en semejante banalidad. Y pensar que has venido a verme solo para farfullar sobre ese absurdo festival romano. Siempre te he considerado un hombre valiente y frívolo en el campo de batalla, pero esto es algo completamente distinto.

A juzgar por el tono del monarca, no podía saberse a ciencia cierta si este se sentía ofendido por la propuesta tan mundana de Arash o por el hecho de que este solo se había dignado a visitarle para hablarle de un plan que ni le apetecía. No obstante, pese a la frialdad del faraón, el arquero permanecía sosegado, con el mismo aire gentil de siempre.

Dicha gentileza no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Ozymandias le dio la orden clara de que se marchara.

En aquel entonces, la sonrisa de Arash desapareció y se difuminó en una expresión de decepción y tristeza que debió de afectar un poco al faraón, pues cambió de postura parcialmente, gesto casi imperceptible que solía hacer cuando estaba disconforme.

-¿Oh? No me esperaba una respuesta así, faraón. -contestó con simpleza- ¿No te gustan los festivales? Pensaba que eras de esos reyes a los que no les importa que sus súbditos se lo pasen bien.

-Naturalmente no. Me es indiferente cómo se deleiten mis súbditos. ¡Todo el universo me pertenece! ¡Mi tolerancia no conoce límites! -Tras esta vanidosa exclamación, los ojos ámbares de Ozymandias se volvieron fríos, entrecerrándose en un gesto serpentino que hubieran helado _in situ_ a cualquiera- Pero soy yo y solamente yo quien decide lo que hago. Y el hecho de que un faraón participe en una celebración romana resulta de lo más irrisorio. ¿He de recordarte, además, que fueron los romanos los que acabaron con la potestad faraónica, aclamada durante siglos?

Pese a la crudeza presente en las palabras de aquel arrogante monarca, y el rencor histórico que detrás se escondía, Arash volvió a dibujar una de sus pacíficas sonrisas:

-No niego que lleves razón, ¿pero por qué no te lo piensas? Nuestras vidas llevan un ritmo frenético, nos vendría bien un respiro… -comentó con un suspiro cansado- Estamos en Chaldea, rodeados de Espíritus Heroicos procedentes de distintas partes del mundo. 

Ozymandias volvió a cambiar su postura, dando a entender que estaba dudando. Pero acaso bastaron una deslumbrante sonrisa y unas simples palabras para convencerlo:

-Si participaras, el festival se volvería incluso más emocionante.

Desde el rabillo de sus grandes ojos negros, el guerrero iraní vio que el faraón cerraba los suyos, en un profundo estado de meditación. Al cabo de apenas unos minutos, respondió con franqueza, intentando contener una sonrisa que ambos sabían que no tardaría en aparecer:

-Hm… Eres muy persuasivo.

Al poco tiempo de haber mantenido los dos aquella conversación, Nitocris hizo acto de presencia en el templo. Descolocada, observó sorprendida a Arash, quien nunca se había dignado a aparecer por allí (pese a la nada discreta voluntad del faraón de encontrarse con él), y a Ozymandias a su lado, quien tras haber sido convencido, había bajado los escalones en tranquila solemnidad. Al echar un mero vistazo, la jovencita notó que el majestuoso soberano era bastante más bajito que aquel admirado arquero.

La maga egipcia no tardó en comprender sus intenciones, y se revolvió nerviosa ante los preparativos que debía llevar a cabo. Pero quedó enmudecida cuando la llamaron:

-Nitocris.

-¡Sí! ¡Faraón Ozymandias! ¿Cuál es vuestra orden?

Este dibujó una sonrisa, mirando a Arash de soslayo, quien parecía satisfecho, con los brazos echados despreocupadamente tras la cabeza:

-He decidido asistir al festival. Deposito mi confianza en ti para que custodies este lugar en mi ausencia.

Esto pilló desprevenida a la joven hechicera, que tras haber visto la algarabía en Chaldea con respecto al torneo de Nerón, se había sentido emocionada ante el prospecto de ir, aunque sabía que no lo acabaría haciendo si el rey al que rendía pleitesía no estaba por la labor. Pero este escenario cambiaba las tornas:

-¿Eh? Oh… Esto… Bueno… ¡Yo…!

Justo en ese momento Arash le dio una suave palmada en el hombro a su compañero (que Nitocris observó incrédula) mientras Ozymandias le devolvía la mirada con una expresión contenta y casi azorada, como si gustase del tacto (que Nitocris observó incrédula).

-Vamos, vamos, deja a la Esfinge a cargo. Debe de ser muy aburrido que ella se quede aquí mientras nosotros disfrutamos del festival, ¿no crees, _hermano faraón _?

La sacerdotisa egipcia observó, por tercera vez incrédula, a un Arash que se reía sin ningún tipo de temor en su rostro, aún a sabiendas que había utilizado semejante denominación para regodearse tiernamente del afán que sentía el segundo por proclamarse el hermano mayor de todo el mundo. Ozymandias, lejos de sentirse ofendido por aquel apelativo tan jocoso pero falto de decoro, sonrió:

-Desde luego. ¡Vayamos juntos pues, Nitocris! ¡Prepárate!

Esta no tuvo tiempo de contestar a tan irrespetuoso atrevimiento, ya que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos ilusionados:

-¡Sí!

Mientras Ozymandias salía de su sala del trono a grandes voces clamando que la victoria de aquel festival estaba más que decidida, Nitocris hizo un gesto tímido hacia el arquero de agradecimiento, que este respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de su aparente descaro, algo parecía encajar.

Cada día creía entender mejor por qué al faraón parecía gustarle tanto aquel héroe.

* * *

Las expectativas no llegaron a desmoronarse del todo, pero el escenario sí se antojó bastante distinto a lo que el Señor del Nilo se esperaba. Sabía que, en los anfiteatros romanos, existía siempre una parte del monumento reservado a los más poderosos. Teniendo en cuenta que su título era igual o superior al de un emperador romano, esperaba cuanto menos el palco.

En cambio, aquella simulación del Coliseo ideada por Da Vinci y Nerón que albergaba a todos los Servants moradores de Chaldea no parecía haber tenido en cuenta aquellos ideales fundamentales de jerarquía. Ni siquiera Nerón, con toda su arrogancia y magnificencia poseía un palco para ella, sino que se sentaba tranquilamente en una de las gradas más cercanas a la arena, en compañía de Master y de su eterna compañera de fatigas, Mash.

Ozymandias no tuvo tiempo para alabar la humildad de Nerón de no intentar colocarse por encima de otros monarcas más antiguos que ella, pues quedó asombrado (y molesto) ante la gran cantidad de Servants que se habían concentrado allí para participar y contemplar el espectáculo, y que se peleaban por conseguir un hueco en el que sentarse. Como Osiris, Ramsés no tenía inconveniente alguno en comparecer en eventos junto a las masas. Siempre que dichas masas formasen parte de lo que él entendía como su pueblo. Y siempre que hubiera un espacio reservado para él, claro estaba.

-¡Madre mía! -había comentado Arash en un tono muy alto cuando se habían sentado en las gradas- Sabía que Chaldea era grande y que muchos héroes vivían en ella, ¡pero solo ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de la cantidad de Servants que tenemos entre nuestras filas!

Ni que decir tiene que Ramsés había intentando crear con su magia un fastuoso palco para sí mismo y para sus acompañantes, pero se había encontrado con el fastidioso inconveniente de que Da Vinci ya había preparado una manera de contrarrestar sus esfuerzos. Así, en la entrada de la isla al Coliseo había colocado un cartel holográfico enorme advirtiendo a los Servants más orgullosos que desistiesen de la idea de alterar la estructura del recinto en beneficio propio, ya que la simulación permanecería invariable. Al parecer, ya se habían dado experiencias pasadas en las que reyes como Gilgamesh habían intentado destruir medio anfiteatro para construirse ellos sus propios palcos, lo que de nada servía al propósito del evento.

Así pues, con un gesto de aparente disensión que solo se calmó medianamente cuando Arash le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa, Ozymandias, Nitocris y él mismo se apuntaron a participar como combatientes. Posteriormente, habían encontrado una de las escasas gradas con buena visión que no se hallaba precisamente libre, pero había bastado con una mirada del monarca egipcio para que esta se despejase en cuestión de segundos.

-Mira que no tener un lugar distinguido para acoger al gran Ozymandias... -murmuró el faraón, aún receloso. Posteriormente, dirigió la vista al cielo, exasperado- En fin. Romanos.

-¡Es una grave ofensa!-protestó Nitocris, que no obstante observaba a todos lados llena de ilusión, expectante, y con un intento de no sonreír tan vacío que el propio Ozymandias no pudo si no resignarse ante las circunstancias.

-Así es como realmente se disfruta un festival.

-No veo por ningún lado al Rey Dorado -comentó distraídamente, aún con una expresión semejante a un puchero- Aunque también me dijo que este tipo de celebraciones no le interesaban. Debería de haberle escuchado. Es un hombre con criterio.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así-reía su compañero.

Y cierto era que bastaba con una sonrisa de Arash para disuadirlo de haber tomado una elección equivocada. Nitocris observaba también con una expresión de absoluto asombro cómo el arquero no solo se tomaba demasiadas confianzas a la hora de dirigirse al faraón, sino también a la hora de tratarlo. A pesar de que no proliferaba en sus muestras de afecto, pues guardaba un férreo código de honor y deferencia hacia un líder de tal magnitud como Ozymandias, la faraona podía observar cómo Arash en ocasiones tocaba (¡¡tocaba!!) al primero suavemente para llamarlo, para que fijara la vista en un punto o en otro o para que observase el combate que se estaba dando. 

Era un gesto simple, que no encerraba ningún tipo de intención detrás más que el de pura simpatía, pero que aquel soldado tocase a un Dios encarnado en la tierra como era Ramsés II en carne y hueso le parecía una temible afrenta. No obstante, el propio Dios encarnado en la tierra no parecía inmutarse ante aquel contacto, sino que de nuevo, lo aceptaba con gracia y casi con retraimiento.

Teniendo en cuenta que Arash respetaba profundamente a los demás héroes y siempre guardaba las distancias para no molestar y no mostrarse descortés, el que se comportase así con un individuo al que consideraba tan grandioso daba que pensar.

* * *

-Hay muy buenos combatientes este año -musitaba Arash, analizando la arena con detenimiento- Teniendo en cuenta que hay muchos más Servants que el año pasado, el nivel ha crecido mucho.

-Ninguno es capaz de equipararse con el gran Ozymandias.

Su acompañante se quedó varios instantes mudo, y luego lanzó una risotada:

-Naturalmente. Nitocris es una Caster muy fuerte, y tú te encuentras entre los Riders más poderosos. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme si estaré a la altura. El Santo Grial no me invocó con todo mi potencial.

Ramsés hizo un gesto levantando la mano para que guardase silencio:

-Cualquier compañero de batalla que haya elegido personalmente es digno de elogio. Y la admiración de un faraón no es un regalo con el que pueda deleitarse todo el mundo. ¿He de recordarte por qué mi interés por ti es genuino?

En esta ocasión, Arash fue el que se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Acaso dudas de la decisión del gran Ozymandias? -preguntó Nitocris, desconfiada.

-No, en absoluto. Jamás dudaría de algo así... -y obviando todo lo dicho anteriormente, este volvió a sonreír con su buen humor de siempre- Te lo agradezco, faraón.

-Naturalmente. -afirmó él con orgullo, y acto seguido le clavó la mirada- No obstante, tengo una condición.

-¿Hm?

Las palabras de Ozymandias sonaron majestuosas, severas y rígidas, y Nitocris no fue capaz de acertar que escondían cierta preocupación detrás:

-Ni se te ocurra utilizar tu Noble Phantasm.

Arash lo contempló de nuevo sorprendido, con una expresión tan diferente a las demás que Nitocris no pudo evitar sentirse mínimamente frustrada al ser incapaz de leer entre líneas. Al cabo de unos instantes, el héroe iraní hundió los hombros y se revolvió el pelo, con una sonrisa tan llena de resignación pero también de un aprecio desmedido que en esta ocasión, el sorprendido fue Ozymandias.

-Descuida. Después de invitaros, no sería honroso por mi parte el hacer algo así. Y más teniendo en cuenta que formamos hoy un equipo.

Y sin decir nada más, volvió a poner la vista al frente, admirando la batalla. El faraón pareció reaccionar al rato, y carraspeó suavemente para disimular su falta de naturalidad al haberse quedado contemplando al otro.

Nitocris no podía leer entre líneas, pero sí podía leer miradas.

* * *

Las rondas fueron pasando, y el equipo egipcio-persa no tuvo problemas en pasar cuartos de final y semifinales sin mayor dificultad. Con la fortuna de que Gilgamesh había decidido no participar aquel año en el evento (por el momento), se hicieron un hueco en las rondas finales, que enfrentaba solo a los mejores de los mejores. En la última batalla, Ozymandias, Nitocris y Arash tuvieron que verse las caras contra nada más y nada menos que la Reina del País de las Sombras, Scáthach, y su grupo de aguerridos soldados celtas, tales como Fergus, Medb o Fionn.

Como Archer que era, Arash no tuvo dificultad alguna en derribar a un Saber como Fergus, pero los ataques de dos Lancers combinados como eran los de la propia Scáthatch y Fionn no tardaron en hacerle mella, y fue el primero en retirarse, saliendo de la arena satisfecho mientras Nightingale le exigía que se tumbase para curarle las heridas. Prontamente le siguió Nitocris, quien a pesar de que había logrado vencer a Fionn, había sufrido la ofensiva de Medb, una de las Riders más poderosas. Mientras algunos Servants le indicaban a Arash y a Nitocris que se retiraran por completo de la arena (y Nightingale les reiteraba que se tumbaran en una camilla, a pesar de no poseer heridas graves), ambos contemplaban cómo el último integrante de su equipo se las gastaba con sus rivales.

A pesar de ser dos Riders de alto nivel, Medb pudo hacer poco contra el longevo vigor en el que estaba imbuido el arrojo de Ozymandias, y tras una intensa batalla en la que la reina irlandesa no dudó en utilizar su Noble Phantasm, esta acabó retrocediendo, frustrada, gritándole a una serena Scáthach que le hiciese morder el polvo a _ “aquel faraón engreído”. _

Así pues, quedaban a ojos de todo el Coliseo una de las batallas finales más esperadas (pues no era la única, ya que aún quedaba el desencuentro entre Karna y Arjuna y la magnífica colisión entre Atila y Nerón): la Soberana de las Sombras y las Runas, mentora de los grandes héroes del ciclo de Ulster, contra el hijo de Ra, Rey de Reyes y embellecedor de Egipto. El hecho de que ninguno perteneciera a un clase que otorgase ventaja el uno sobre otro convertía la pelea en un suceso mucho más atractivo.

Tras llamarse el uno al otro con los correspondientes honoríficos, tuvo inicio la pugna. La arena entera permanecía en silencio, como si el público tuviese miedo de que su propio clamor entorpeciese aquella sublime batalla. Lejos de ser un combate rápido, este se alargó durante un par de horas en el que ninguno de los dos dio en ningún momento su brazo a torcer, hasta el punto de que el cielo simulado del atardecer que bañaba el Coliseo se había metamorfoseado en un añil nocturno. El combate era un constante tira y afloja, en el que la Sombra hacía lo imposible por asestar golpes de cerca mientras el monarca lanzaba frecuentemente ataques mágicos a distancia.

Cuando el cansancio comenzó a deteriorar sus rostros, Ozymandias decidió que había tenido suficiente, ya que, entre otras cosas, no gozaba de la misma paciencia que la portadora de la primitiva Gáe Bolg.

-Ha sido un enfrentamiento de lo más entretenido, Reina de las Sombras… Pero ya me he cansado de jugar.

Y acto seguido, como si la interna plegaria del faraón hubiese sido escuchada por el mismísimo Horus, un pilar de luz penetrante nació del suelo y bañó a su invocador en un fulgor deslumbrante, originando una visión espectral donde se combinaban y entremezclaban todos los magníficos templos y temibles deidades que conformaban Egipto en una pirámide de mayor tamaño que las tres de Giza juntas.

A fin de cuentas, Ramsés había sido, era y siempre sería Egipto.

Ignorando que un Noble Phantasm de semejante tamaño podía destrozar la simulación por completo y a todos sus integrantes (por fortuna Da Vinci había prevenido), Ozymandias alzó su bastón y con un grito fiero y desgarrador que pareció más sobrenatural que humano, exclamó:

-¡_Ramesseum Tentrys_!

Nitocris y Arash apenas tuvieron tiempo de escuchar cómo su rival le respondía con otro grito igual de devastador e inhumano:

-¡_Gáe Bolg Alternative_!

* * *

-¡Habéis estado impresionante, Faraón Ozymandias!

-Mira que destrozar el recinto… -reía Arash de vuelta a casa (o más bien al recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, pues tras haber lanzado lo que era su propio templo contra Scáthach, el espejismo de su santuario se había desvanecido de los alrededores de Chaldea), examinándose con tranquilidad las heridas obtenidas en el combate- Aunque mentiría si digo que no has vuelto a impresionarme. 

-La Reina de las Sombras es una adversaria de lo más formidable. -comentaba con orgullo, que también había salido mal parado con varias heridas de lanza en los brazos, pero no había tardado en utilizar su privilegio mágico para curarse- Aunque incomparable a mi magnificencia, debo admitir que si hubiese atacado a una distancia más próxima a mi persona, esa lanza infernal me hubiera podido perforar parte del pecho. 

-Tu Noble Phantasm es capaz de aniquilar a 800 personas de una sentada, así que el hecho de que La Sombra solo haya salido con un brazo roto tiene mucho mérito. Convivimos con guerreros temibles… -reflexionó el arquero- Agradezco que Da Vinci tuviese la capacidad de prever ataques como los tuyos y tuviese la brillante idea de crear un Coliseo capaz de proteger a sus visitantes, aunque no pudiera protegerse a sí mismo.

-¡Es de esperar cuando héroes tan aguerridos como el Gran Ozymandias deciden participar en un evento tan mundano como este! -exclamaba Nitocris, aún maravillada por el espectáculo.

-Aunque ahora tendrán que recomponer la estructura entera. Dicen que les llevará un día o así, así que no podremos ver el resto de las batallas finales hasta entonces. -explicaba el hombre de mayor altura, lanzando un silencioso quejido al comprobar una de sus vendas.

Lejos de compartir la expectación de sus compañeros, Ozymandias soltó un largo suspiro:

-Una vez librado el combate, he perdido el interés. Nitocris, dejo a tu discreción que me informes sobre si el "_faraón de otra época" _ (en otras palabras, Karna) y la emperatriz romana salen victoriosos de sus contiendas. E informáme también si el Rey Dorado cambia de parecer y decide participar en el torneo.

-¡A la orden, Faraón Ozymandias!

Al poco tiempo de llegar a Chaldea, Arash no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, con total despreocupación, que Nitocris no se había atrevido a formular en todo el trayecto:

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te queda suficiente poder como para invocar otro Reality Marble?

Nitocris lo observó como si hubiese cometido la peor de las infracciones, tal y como era poner en cuestión la fuerza del Rey de Reyes, pero este solo se encogió de hombros:

-Podría intentarlo, aunque necesitaría algo de maná. Y voluntad. Supongo que podré permitirme convivir una noche con el resto de héroes en ese gélido edificio que entendéis por casa.

La joven Caster quiso ofrecer su propia habitación, pero recordó entonces con pesadez que se la había cedido alegremente a otro Servant en el momento en el que Ozymandias le ofreció convivir con él en una de las muchas habitaciones de su palacio nuevo.

-Todo Servant con un mínimo de dignidad considerará un honor que me instale en sus aposentos, pero me pregunto si dichos aposentos estarán a la altura de mis exigencias. Quizá el Rey Dorado… Aunque, al igual que yo, tengo entendido que no es de los que aprecien compartir.

Nitocris no sabía leer entre líneas, pero sí creía leer intenciones.

Y debía de creer bien, pues Arash no tardó en alzar la voz:

-No sé si mi habitación estará a la altura, pero estaría encantado de ofrecerte cobijo esta noche.

Ozymandias volvió a evitar contener una diminuta sonrisa, pero asintió con solemnidad, susurrando:

-Lo que no garantice el lugar, lo hace la compañía.

* * *

A pesar de que Arash también le había ofrecido a Nitocris pasar la noche con ellos, la sacerdotisa había parecido alcanzar un enigmático entendimiento, y tras alegar que le pediría el favor a la callada Sheherezade, con quien solía tomar té, desapareció dando rápidos pasos por las pasillos, no sin antes desearle la mejor de las noches al faraón y exigirle a Arash que tratase a su huésped con el respeto que se merecía.

Tras verla marchar, los dos viejos conocidos trazaron sus pasos hacia los aposentos de este último, que lideraba la marcha, ya que de igual manera que el héroe de Persia nunca había visitado el palacio del faraón, tampoco este se había dignado a visitar su pequeña habitación de escasos metros cuadrados.

-Qué casualidad que en un mismo día vayamos a conocer el hogar del otro, ¿no crees? -reía animadamente.

-Desde luego. Casualidades como estas son más propias de la inventiva caprichosa de alguna deidad que de lo que se entiende como azar.

-¡Pues habrá que darle las gracias! Lo que me recuerda que todas las habitaciones disponen solo de una cama grande. Pero no te preocupes. En la despensa hay colchones de sobra. Te dejaré a ti la cama y dormiré yo en el colchón, ¿te parece bien?

-Tu consideración te honra. -pronunció solamente el faraón, quien tras llegar a aquella desordenada despensa, miraba desde la puerta las estructuras de Chaldea como si las estuviese observando por primera vez, mientras Arash rebuscaba entre el polvo un colchón en el que poder tumbarse- Qué falta de estética. Nada que ver con la majestuosa simetría egipcia.

-¿Hace mucho que no paseas por aquí?-le preguntó el otro distraído, mientras seguía rebuscando.

-Si mal no recuerdo, solo he estado aquí tras mi invocación. Esa misma noche creé mi propio templo a las afueras, y aquella chiquilla sabe mostrar el suficiente respeto como para venir a buscarme humildemente cuando me precisa para una misión.

-Sí, Master se esmera mucho con todos nosotros. -rió el otro, despreocupado- Puede que demasiado.

-Es el precio a pagar por ostentar tanto poder en su mano.

Tras encontrar un intento de cama que le convenciera, y posteriormente torcer varios pasillos, Arash finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta. Pasados unos segundos, la abrió e hizo un gesto cortés para que el faraón entrara, permitiéndole pasar a él primero. Una vez dentro, Ramsés se dio cuenta de que la habitación reflejaba muy bien la sencillez propia del arquero, ya que si Arash no hubiese especificado que se trataba de su propio dormitorio, hubiera jurado que no estaba ocupada. Así, las paredes seguían poseyendo el blanco cegador propio de las instalaciones de Chaldea, y las sábanas de la cama seguían brillando con ese pálido espectral y austero que al monarca se le antojaba tan horrible. Lo único que adornaba la estancia eran unas pesas olvidadas en la mesa junto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero poco más.

-Como advertí, mi cuarto no es nada especial. -comentó Arash, entrando justo detrás de él- Apenas paso tiempo en él. Lo uso cuando he de reponer maná.

-¿Y qué haces para entretenerte? -inquirió Ozymandias, mientras seguía recorriendo cada recoveco de la habitación con la mirada, sorprendido de que su anfitrión no pasase tiempo en sus aposentos cuando él se pasaba prácticamente el día entero sentado en su trono.

-Pues… ¿Entrenar, supongo? También me gusta pasar tiempo en la cantina, en compañía de otros Servants. Aprendo muchísimo con sus experiencias.

-Hm.

Tras unos instantes divagando por la habitación, el Rey de Reyes finalmente hizo el ademán de sentarse en la cama. 

-Debo felicitarte, Arquero Carmesí. -enunció súbitamente Ozymandias, obviando posibles implicaciones- Convencerme para asistir al festival fue una idea de lo más acertada, aunque haya habido algunas consecuencias inesperadas.

Arash, tras volver a preguntarle por segunda vez ese día con un gesto si consideraba oportuno que se sentase a su lado y obtener una confirmación, se hizo un hueco cerca del faraón, pero no demasiado cerca. No tan cerca como lo había estado en el Coliseo.

Ya que ahora estaban solos.

-Bueno, conociéndote, seguro que para mañana tendrás tu templo de nuevo edificado e impecable. -comentó con alegría, pero luego su sonrisa se transformó en una singular mueca de nostalgia- Como mencioné esta mañana, se agradece poder hacer algo así de cuando en cuando. Nuestras vidas son tan frenéticas que rara vez encontramos un hueco para descansar….

Aquella última enunciación sonaba, si bien educada, extraña, como si se hallase incompleta, como si hubiese algún elemento que hubiera quedado en el aire.

-Nuestros deberes son distintos. -aclaró Ozymandias, altanero- Pero coincido. Invitarme a participar en el torneo garantizaba tu victoria.

Silencio.

La sonrisa de Arash pareció desvanecerse un instante tan solo, entre el batir de la luz artificial:

-¿... Crees que fui a verte porque quería ganar?

-Es la conclusión más lógica. -afirmó no sin un cierto recelo- A fin de cuentas, nunca antes te habías dignado a visitar mi suntuosa morada.

Esta vez fue el joven de ojos negros el que permaneció completamente callado, mirando al suelo con una expresión indescifrable, intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas.

-Yo... Sé que eres un héroe ocupado. Un rey con numerosas obligaciones. No quería importun—

-Los intereses que pudieron motivarte en el pasado me traen sin cuidado. -anunció el otro, impasible- Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte por intentar empatizar con el peso que cae sobre mis hombros.

Ahí estaba, efectivamente, el resentimiento que se esperaba. Había sido muy fácil evitar la cuestión durante semanas y meses, pues el tiempo allí carecía de valor y la importancia de la misión era demasiado grande como dedicarse a otros asuntos. Las excusas que hubiera utilizado hasta entonces habían servido para calmar sus pensamientos, para restarles importancia, pero también habían servido para ofender, aunque fuera de manera tibia, al individuo que se hallaba ahora sentado en su cama.

La distancia en la que se había acomodado con el pretexto de aparentar cortesía, de aparentar rectitud, había terminado por volverse enteramente en su contra.

Sabía que la dejadez había sido una falta suya. Y sabía que solo podía enmendarlo de una manera.

Con honestidad.

-... Quería verte.

Ozymandias arqueó una ceja, sin haber escuchado ese último susurro:

-¿Decías?

-El torneo era prometedor, pero apenas me interesaba. -confesó, observándole súbitamente con aquellos profundos ojos negros- Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar, no con el nivel con el que he sido invocado y menos con la estricta prohibición de usar mi Noble Phantasm, pese a mi disgusto.

El faraón lo observaba con una expresión sombría, como si el hecho de que el arquero no valorase sus esfuerzos en el Coliseo le ultrajase profundamente. 

Pero Arash no había terminado:

-... Fui a verte porque quería luchar junto a ti. Quería... pasar el día contigo. 

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, un silencio que delataba más de lo que pretendía ocultar.

Esta vez le tocó a Ozymandias parpadear con fuerza ante aquella revelación, girando violentamente el cuello para observarle con los ojos como platos:

-¿Cómo?

Y de nuevo, el arquero intentó quitarle el hierro al asunto mediante una despreocupada sonrisa, si bien Ozymandias no podía ignorar el tímido rubor que se asomaba por su rostro. El rubor de Arash se traspasó rápidamente (y más evidente) a este último, que había clavado la mirada de nuevo en el suelo, sin habla, sin una expresión coherente.

Permanecieron así durante varios tensos segundos en el que ninguno pareció moverse un ápice.

Una escena semejante, la de dos hombres adultos y poderosos, procedentes de las épocas más remotas de la Historia, sentado el uno al lado del otro sin querer mirarse por pudor y buscando entenderse sin utilizar demasiadas palabras, resultaba un espectáculo de lo más íntimo, sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias tan caóticas, en las que debían combatir continuamente sin respiro por intentar salvar la última esperanza de la Humanidad.

Pero dicho momento se desvaneció tan rápido como la memoria de sus propias vidas.

-Si no fui antes a verte, fue por un motivo.

Ramsés permaneció callado. El silencio se volvía cada vez más insoportable:

... Soy consciente de que estoy sobrepasando mis límites. -reconoció el arquero, inseguro.

-Así es. -musitó el otro.

Arash alargó la mano para tomar el botiquín, intentando utilizar la curación de sus heridas como medio de distracción para no pensar en que aquella diminuta respuesta dolía más de lo esperado:

-Pero mejor arriesgarme ahora a seguir injuriando tu amistad. 

El faraón no dijo nada, solo despegó la mirada del suelo para seguir sus acciones como el halcón que avizora su presa, mientras el otro se abría una de las vendas y comenzaba a untarse una de las pomadas. Su voz entonces sonó grave, llena de una sinceridad intensa:

-No obstante, jamás te he traído aquí con más intención que la de ayudarte. Y sabes que no miento.

Ozymandias cerró los ojos, sin decir mucho más, lo cual resultaba todavía más dispar:

-... Lo sé.

El rato que pasaron sin decir nada no fue tan tenso como el anterior, sino lleno de una calma basada en una especie de comprensión mutua que no precisaba de más discursos. No obstante, con el fin de rasgar por completo el silencio y encontrar una certeza palpable, Arash terminó de curarse las heridas y carraspeó suavemente:

-De cualquier manera, creo que será mejor para los dos que pase la noche en otra habitación. No podría abusar de tu confianza tras casi haberte agraviado con mi indiferencia. Seguro que hay algún Servant al que no le importará hacer varias rondas de cerveza hasta la madrugada. Tengo entendido que el otro día hubo una competición de Guinness en la cantina.

No obstante, Arash no se movió inmediatamente, sino que esperó largos minutos, como si estuviese esperando una contestación definitiva. Pero Ozymandias, aún ensimismado en su mundo interior, no emitió sonido alguno.

Finalmente, suspiró comprensivo, e hizo el además de levantarse para coger el colchón y despedirse. Entendía que para ganarse el posible perdón de aquel arrogante Rider no quedaba otra que forjar la relación desde cero, y de frecuentarlo con la asiduidad de la que no había pecado.

Pero justo en ese instante, el faraón volvió a hablar, con un tono neutro que no se molestaba por ocultar una pizca de reproche:

-Eres muy osado.

-Eso suelen decir. -comentó él, riéndose- Creo que de hecho a la joven faraona no le hacía mucha gracia la manera que tenía de dirigirme a ti.

El moreno de ojos ámbares chasqueó la lengua con molestia, desinteresado en guiar la conversación hacia un tema banal, como el otro pretendía:

-No. Eres muy osado al creer que puedes adentrarte en los pensamientos de un faraón. Al pensar que puedes adivinar sus intenciones.

Arash abandonó prontamente toda motivación por querer levantarse, observando con detenimiento a Ozymandias quien, en esta caso, sí lo examinaba de vuelta con sus alargados ojos dorados, con una expresión de seriedad indescifrable.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees que pasaría la noche en una habitación tan desagradable a la vista como esta por necesidad?

Y dando la conversación por concluida, Ozymandias cortó el duelo de miradas, se giró rápidamente y se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda, hundiendo decididamente el rostro en la almohada, como si buscara tapar su rostro de los curiosos ojos negros de Arash.

El arquero pareció no entender en un principio, contemplándole inerte con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto, con el colchón en la mano.

De repente, unas palabras se trazaron como un relámpago en su memoria.

"_Lo que no garantice el lugar, lo hace la compañía"._

Cuando finalmente hizo la conexión entre el inesperado acto de Ozymandias y la dificultad de pronunciar un discurso para alguien que nunca tenía problemas a la hora de hablar, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia en una mezcla entre alegría y vergüenza, mientras su huésped lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, no sin suspicacia ante la posible idea de que se estuviese burlando de él. Una vez terminó de reírse, el guerrero iraní pudo escuchar una voz distorsionada, estricta pero compasiva, pegada contra las sábanas:

-No consentiré que me desatiendas una segunda vez.

Arash sonrió y asintió arrepentido, haciéndole una susurrada promesa, esparciendo el colchón tranquilamente en el suelo con toda la intención de tumbarse en él.

Pero unos súbitos brazos en su espalda empujándolo hacia atrás y una voz grave en su oído no tardaron de disuadirle de lo contrario:

-Empezando por esta noche.

* * *

A Ozymandias le encantaba hablar.

Resultaba fácil asumir que hablaba mucho de las cosas que le gustaban. Por eso hablaba tanto de sí mismo. Y de Egipto. Y de sus ambiciones, sus voluntades, sus deseos. Pero no solamente.

Y no siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Adoro a los romanos.
> 
> PD2: Ya va siendo hora de que saquen a un Arash que no sea de 1★.
> 
> PD3: Ya va siendo hora de que Ozymandias venga a casa, que me habré gastado más de 500 quarz en él y no ha aparecido todavía, el jodido.


End file.
